It is found that the conventional exhaust fan can be only used to exhaust air out of a room or draw fresh air into the room. Hence, such exhaust fan is unfit for use in a room without ventilator. Hence, when desired to supply fresh air to the user in a room without ventilator, it is necessary to buy another fan for drawing fresh air into the room thus causing much inconvenience and wasting much money.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved a ventilating apparatus which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.